


Once Again

by Try2CatchMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought that he just needed time. Dean wasn’t quite so optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to throw up out of anxiety for my critique in my Creative Writing Nonfiction class, so here, have a thing I wrote to distract myself. Based on this lovely gifset: http://lepetittortue.tumblr.com/post/43601541089/we-have-our-own-time-i-am-not-afraid-of-the-dark

Sometimes, Dean still couldn’t believe that Garth had called his boat _Fizzle’s Folly_. Other times it made far too much sense.

“Kevin didn’t say why he needed us?” He asked again of his brother, who was the one who’d gotten the phone call.

Sam shook his head, “Just said he needed us to come. He sounded weirded out, but not scared or excited, like when he figured out the first trial.”

Dean heaved a sigh, looking at the boat that definitely did not look like it held a prophet, “Great. Adam, you good?”

His youngest brother just looked at him, which could actually be considered progress.

About a week ago, there’d been a miniature explosion with no known source in Stull Cemetery, which pretty much guaranteed Sam and Dean’s presence in Kansas. Once they got there, they found the police had a John Doe in custody that their psychiatrist said was too traumatized to speak.

When they met the John Doe, only decades of experience had let them keep their cover. Because it was Adam sitting in the cell, dirty and scratched up, but alive. Staring at the far wall, he didn’t even look at them until they returned later that night to break him out.

Adam ate, slept, and showered when he had to. But other than that, he didn’t do much and he definitely didn’t talk. Sam thought that he just needed time. Dean wasn’t quite so optimistic. But Adam was handling it _far_ better than he would have expected, given he was upright. So who knew?

Normally, neither of them would have been okay with taking Adam on a case. But this was going from a safehouse to a safeboat and their seemed to be a minimum danger level. Besides, they couldn’t decide who would stay with Adam and who would go see Kevin.

Sam hoped Adam would respond to a new face. Again, Dean wasn’t so optimistic.

They found Kevin in the hallway outside the room he’d been in for the last several months, which in and of itself was weird.

“Kevin,” Dean called, approaching, “What’s up?”

The prophet looked up and started slightly when he saw Adam, “Who’s that?”

“That’s Adam. He’s our little brother. He just got out of Hell, so don’t take it personally if he doesn’t acknowledge you in any way.”

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean shrugged.

Kevin just blinked at them, “Right. Well, I hope you’ve got room for one more.”

“What?” Dean zeroed in on the prophet, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kevin indicated the open doorway, “Take a look.”

Exchanging a glance with his brother, Dean stepped into the next room.

The table where Kevin had been working was collapsed, two of the legs snapped off and the surface irreparably concaved. The tablet was safely on a shelf under the bulletin board that apparently made sense to Kevin, along with a notepad and headphones. It still looked like the room got hit by a meteorite, though, with the worktable as ground zero.

The apparent cause of this was sitting on a bench that was maybe supposed to be a couch, if you were an optimistic sort of person.

Dean really should be used to supposedly-dead people showing up at this point.

“Samandriel?” Sam asked, trying to catch the angel’s eye. Samandriel had old, dried blood and dirt covering him, but appeared unharmed. He was also wearing what looked to be clean clothes and, looking around the room, Dean spotted a pile of dirty red and white cloth in the corner.

The most disturbing thing about it all, though, was that Samandriel was staring at the far wall with the same dead-eyed expression Adam had when they’d found him. It was identical, from the angle of his stare to the fact that he had his head resting on the wall behind him, like he didn’t even have the will to hold it up.

Looking at Sam, Dean could see his brother had noticed it too. There was a connection here.

Returning to Kevin, Sam spotted Adam just inside the doorway, looking at Samandriel with something like understanding.

“Adam?”

But his younger brother blinked and the expression was gone. Sighing, Sam continued into the hallway.

“When did he show up?” Dean was asking Kevin.

“A couple hours before I called you,” Kevin admitted, “He crashed into the table and I’d doused him with holy water before I recognized him. He’s an angel, isn’t he? The one from the auction?”

“Yeah, but he’s supposed to be dead.” Dean snapped, watching Kevin pale, “We saw his body. You sure he’s still an angel?”

“He healed, after he crashed,” Kevin answered, “There was a white light, looked like he’d been stabbed in the stomach, but he healed.”

Running a hand over his head, Dean turned to Sam. What the hell was going on here?

“He looks like Adam did.” Sam said, voicing the same thought Dean had had. “I thought he was being quiet because of his memories of Hell, but…”

“But what if he’s not.” Dean finished the thought. He’d been fine with giving Adam space to heal or whatever, but they needed answers now.

“Dean,” Sam interjected, like he could read his brother’s mind, “They’re both really traumatized.”

“We don’t have a lot of choice, Sam. You got any better ideas?”

“I know, we’re just… We’re just going to have to be careful.” Sam said with a sigh. Dean knew that, knew they’d have to be careful. Adam still flinched when they got near him, for crying out loud.

That decided, Dean turned to Adam- and found him gone.

Dean felt the adrenaline kick in before realizing that he, Sam, and Kevin were all blocking the exit to the boat, so there was really only one place Adam could have gone.

He looked into the room and immediately gestured Sam forward.

While they’d been talking in the hall, it appeared that Adam had heated some milk on the somewhat questionable hot plate in the kitchen area and poured it into two mismatched mugs.

He was currently stirring cocoa powder from two white packets into the mugs before picking them up and heading over to the angel by the wall.

As he approached, Samandriel blinked and seemed to focus on him, something like recognition on his face.

Holding out one of the chipped mugs, Adam waited until Samandriel took it, fingers stiff and jerking, like he understood the theory of moving his hands but had never to exercise it in practice.

Once he had his hands curved around the mug, Adam sat beside him, pressing so close that any normal person would have been uncomfortable. If anything, Samandriel seemed to relax as the human sat next to him, touching shoulder to knee.

The angel watched as Adam took a sip of the cocoa, then glanced down at the mug in his own hands before cautiously mimicking the action. Something flashed across his face, like he was surprised to discover the sensation of taste.

“I think...” Sam said quietly, “I think we can give them a few minutes first.”

Watching his brother react to something on his own for the first time since he got back from Hell, Dean couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
